purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf DuBois/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Wolf DuBois on the Purple Moon website. Wolf's Puppy Pretty cute, eh? He's a Siberian Husky, my uncle Pierre sent him down to me from Canada. Pierre raises sled dogs and races them a lot. One winter I got to go on a one-day race with him. It was beyond incredible, with the wind slashing our faces and the cold sinking into our feet, even in three pairs of wool socks and heavy boots. But the dogs didn't seem to care – they even slept outside. Yeah, well, Loup is supposed to sleep outside, too…but somehow he ended up on the rug next to my bed. So much for that big doghouse in the back yard! Wolf's Tent Cuisine Catching food is no prob for me, I've had a bowie knife since I was ten and I've been hunting lots of times with my grandfather. But if I were going to be stranded on an island, I'd want Loup, my dog, with me, because he has a keen nose and could smell food before I could see it. And he could also howl real good and let someone know we're there! Then I'd bring some pans with me, so I could cook all kinds of things. And a tent, because it rains a lot on those kind of tropical islands and I like sleeping comfy. And lots of people wouldn't think of this, but I would bring salt with me. Food tastes terrible with no salt, I think, and it has iodine in it, which you really have to have. I don't know if sea water has iodine in it or I could use that instead when I ran out of my own stuff. But by then, I'd be rescued... Wolf's Dance Photo Some wannabe wise guy sent me this photo in the mail. There was definitely some major crushin' going on at the dance, and yours truly was way out of his element! I wonder what Saint Nic would say if she knew I lost five bucks to Rosales when she ended up dancing with me? Whew! I bet she'd get so hot, she'd melt the makeup right off her face! Personally, I like a little less war paint on a girl, somethin' more real-looking…like Arrow. Anyway, the whole thing made me want to get some fresh air. Wolf's Suspicious Soup Hey, I'm a chef in training, as you all know, so I guess I get when something's gone bad. And something has definitely gone bad in the barfeteria Pill calls home. There was this big pot of I-don-t-know-what on the stove this week…and the fumes nearly cleared the room! Stuff was boiling and bubbling in it even I couldn't recognize. Ruben says it's just Pill doing his laundry. I looked hard at my man Rosales then, because you know he's not beyond putting a few gym socks in the corn chowder -- but he swears he's not up to anything (this time). Anyway, I think some soup snoopin' would be a good idea. After all, we have a right to survive junior high...at least the food part. Wolf's Blender There's no way I leave the house without a good breakfast! And it's not because I'm some kind of poster kid for nutrition -- cuz I like junk food as much as the next guy. But if I don't put something good inside me before I leave the house, I'll be so desperate come lunch, I might have to eat in the cafeteria! That cheese-spread cuisine -- ruled by Bill "The Spill" Pill -- can age you faster than a horror movie marathon. In fact, I'm sure they've used some of his eats as gore props in those films! So I put good stuff in the blender and chug it down before I catch the bus. Wolf's Kayak Come summertime, this city boy's heading for the hills and some camping scenery. My being Pawnee doesn't make me any better at roughing it than anyone else. For a long time, the only place I camped was my back yard! But now that we're closer to the country, I'm going to learn how to do two things: cook out and kayak. Cookin' out should be no sweat with my dad along; we can try some new recipes for the restaurant. Learning how to kayak…well, that's just my personal challenge. I think it's important to keep growing by trying out new things Wolf's Raven Match So I hear there's a new girl on the scene and she's put some fresh wrinkles on Nicole's face! Lots of people are buzzin' like she's the new hive Queen...and others are saying Nicole is going to drop the girl right on the mat. Me, I think this is choice wrestling material. I would even pay to see it on TV... Her One-ness against The Black Rook (that's another word for raven). So how cool would THAT be? I wonder who would win? I wonder who WILL win? One good thing, Nicole is going to have a lot more on her mind that yours truly. I think I'll spend it catching up on my sleep...